Winter Vacation
" " (tiếng Việt: Kì nghỉ Mùa đông) là một phiên bản của bài hát "Chủ đề Phineas and Ferb" trong tập "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", lời bái hát được thay đổi nhưng giai điệu vẫn gần giống nhau. Lời bài hát Dàn hợp xướng: 'There are two wondrous weeks for our winter vacation, Before New Years and school comes to end it. So the holiday challenge for kids of all nations, Is finding a good way to spend it... Phineas: Ahh! Christmas Eve. It was a great idea to climb back into bed this morning. Oh! I almost forgot! Helmets. All set! Let's do this thing. Bowling for Soup và Dàn hợp xướng: Like maybe... Bowling for Soup: 'Turning our beds into dual toboggans, And sliding down a ski jump tower! Building a snowman the size of Colossus, Or giving a Yeti a shower! Dàn hợp xướng: Fa, la, la, la! Bowling for Soup: Staging a snowball fight, With giant catapults, And snow angels that really fly! Rocking a Christmas carol, Wrapping a present, Or just shoveling snow off the drive! Phineas: Well, they can't all be fun. Bowling for Soup: As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next year, So stick with us 'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna spread some Christmas cheer! Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a Christmas special! Bản dịch Dàn hợp xướng: Có hai tuần kì diệu dành cho kì nghỉ mùa đông của chúng ta, Trước khi Năm Mới và năm học đến. Vì vậy thách thức kì nghỉ của trẻ em các nước, Là tìm một cách hay để tận dụng kì nghỉ... Phineas: Ahh! Giáng sinh. Thật là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời khi chúng ta lại leo lên giường. Ồ! Tớ gần như quên mất! Mũ bảo hiểm. Tất cả đã sẵn sàng! Hãy làm thôi nào. Bowling for Soup và Dàn hợp xướng: Như là... Bowling for Soup: Biến chiếc giường của ta thành xe trượt tuyết, Và trượt xuống ngọn đồi tuyết! Đắp một người tuyết với kích cỡ của tượng Colossus, Hoặc là cho Người tuyết tắm! Dàn hợp xướng: Fa, la, la, la! Bowling for Soup: Chơi ném bóng tuyết, Bằng máy ném đá khổng lồ, Và thiên thần tuyết đã thực sự bay! Hát một bài hát Giáng sinh, Bọc một gói quà, Hoặc chỉ đơn giản là xúc tuyết khỏi đường đi! Phineas: Ồ, không phải tất cả đều vui nhộn. Bowling for Soup: Như bạn đã thấy có cả đống việc phải làm trước khi năm học bắt đầu vào năm sau, Vì vậy, hãy tham gia với chúng tớ Vì Phineas và Ferb sẽ lan toả niềm vui Giáng sinh! Vì vậy, hãy tham gia với chúng tớ Vì Phineas và Ferb sẽ lan toả niềm vui Giáng sinh! Candace: Mẹ! Phineas và Ferb đang làm một Giáng sinh đặc biệt! (Trong phiên bản mở rộng khi Ferb đàn những nốt nhạc cuối, dòng chữ Extended Edition bản Mở rộng xuất hiện dưới dòng chữ Christmas Vacation nghỉ Giáng sinh.) Thông tin cơ sở *Trong bài hát chủ đề Giáng sinh Đặc biệt, Phineas nói "Không phải tất cả đều vui nhộn" sau lời bài hát "Hoặc chỉ đơn giản là xúc tuyết ra khỏi đường đi!" (vì xúc tuyết là một việc nhàm chán). Tuy nhiên, trong suốt chương trình, họ lại cố gắng làm nên quãng thời gian vui vẻ nhất đời họ. Và trong tập "Rollercoaster", Phineas nói "Sự nhàm chán phụ thuộc vào bạn, điều mà tôi sẽ không bao giờ làm!". Nên lưu ý rằng, tập phim này diễn ra trong mùa đông sau mùa hè - thời điểm mà chương trình diễn ra - vì vậy có thể thấy là các nhân vật có cùng hướng suy nghĩ với Phineas. Cũng có thể là họ sẵn sàng giúp cha mẹ nếu cha mẹ muốn họ làm. *Trong bài hát chủ đề mùa đông thứ hai, làm thiên thần tuyết bay và ném bóng tuyết cũng được nói đến. Lỗi * Sau cảnh trong tập phim "Rollercoaster", giọng của các nhân vật chính bị thay đổi, nhưng giọng ban đầu của Phineas vẫn được giữ nguyên trong suốt phần mở đầu. * Trong một số cảnh những đám mây đang chuyển động, còn các cảnh còn lại thì không. * Trong cảnh thứ hai của bài hát chủ đề, các tờ lịch của tháng 12 bị cuốn đi, cho tới khi đến ngày 1, nhưng tờ lịch lại chỉ tháng 12. Nhạc sĩ *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Carl Hill Williams *Michael Walker *Michael Culross, Jr. *Martin Olson *Jon Colton Barry *Zac Moncrief Mã BMI # 11314941 Cước chú nl:Titelsong en:Winter Vacation Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 2 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Bowling For Soup hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Jeff Gunn hát Thể_loại:W